penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Tokikago
is a famous actress at the Sunshiny Theatre Troupe and the fiance of Keiju Tabuki, a homeroom teacher at West Garden High School. Appearance Yuri is a beautiful pale-skinned young woman with chest-length or mid-back length wavy golden-yellow hair that has strands swept to the right, purple eyes, long eyelashes and pink lips. Personality Despite being a famous and popular figure, Yuri is a humble and gentle young woman who always has a kind smile and sweet words for every fan that approaches her even during her private outings. Those characteristics that is mixed with her attractive appearance make her an appealing and charismatic person, which is the reason why Keiju Tabuki really adores and loves her and Shouma Takakura agrees that Yuri is a very admirable woman. Despite all of this, Yuri hides an insecure and dark side as she believes the world is made of lies and that no one would accept her if they knew her completely with the exception of Momoka Oginome. History Background As a little girl, Yuri loved her father who was a very famous artist/sculptor, despite the fact he was abusing her with the excuse of making her beautiful. He would often tell her that beautiful things in the world are the ones that would be loved while "ugly things" like her would be tossed aside. When Yuri was chosen by Momoka Oginome to be partners for an art assignment to draw each other's portraits, Momoka tells Yuri how beautiful she thought she was, but Yuri thinks it was all lies. Momoka wants Yuri to trust her, so she reveals the secret behind the diary she possesses, explaining that with a spell Momoka has the ability to transfer fates at a certain price, depending on the subject. Momoka wants to change Yuri's fate because she was going to eventually die by her father. Yuri explains that she cannot escape as long as the tower in front of her father's atelier still stands. Momoka then uses her spell, causing her body to spontaneously combust leaving her with serious non fatal burns, and Yuri is saved from her father; consequently changing the tower's shape. Tragedy of M thumb|230px|Yuri's play banner It was a theatrical and musical performance at the Sunshiny Theatre and Yuri played the part of Marie Antoinette, an actual historical figure from the 18th Century. She sang the song called Tragedy of M, which was the main theme song of the play. Relationships Keiju Tabuki Keiju is Yuri's boyfriend/later fiance who are in a loving relationship. While she demonstrates a caring and somewhat maternal attitude toward him, he also thinks she is greatly admirable and kind. He always compliments how good her cooking skills are and we see him acting like another diehard fan when he goes to see Yuri's play Tabuki and Ringo go see The Tragedy of M in episode 7.. It is later revealed that their marriage is a sham in hopes of creating a real family, but Keiju leaves her when he realizes that dream of a family will never work (Episode 19). In the last episode, Yuri and Keiju decide to stay together as they realize why they were left behind in the world. If Yuri and Keiju Tabuki were to get married, she will be known as Yuri Tabuki. Ringo Oginome Yuri is no fool as she is quite aware of Ringo's intentions toward Tabuki. Regardless, Yuri treats Ringo as sweetly as she does anyone else, but stands firm in her own feelings for Tabuki and makes it quite clear that she believes Ringo stands no chance against her.In 4th episode, Yuri clearly tells Ringo, "I don't think you've got any chance against me." Yuri is also the one that realizes at first Ringo's love for Shoma Takakura. Later on, she attempts to rape Ringo as part of a plan to make her into Momoka, but does not succeed. She later returns the half of the diary to Ringo. Momoka Oginome Momoka and Yuri were childhood friends. Yuri initially rejected Momoka's unconditioned love due to what her father had told her. Momoka proves her love for Yuri by sacrificing herself in order to change Yuri's fate. Yuri seems to have loved Momoka and that's why she wants Ringo to become Momoka. When Keiju leaves her in episode 19, Yuri claims that she'll bring Momoka back on her own. Trivia *Yuri's surname Tokikago 'means "time" (時) ('toki) and "basket" (籠) (kago). *Yuri is often associated with the phrase "Fabulous Max~" by Ringo's fantasies; she first used that phrase in Episode 03 where she debuts, but it wasn't until Episode 14 that she did it in presence of Ringo Oginome. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Stubs